Heir of the God Hand
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: During the battle of the battle of the Tenchi bridge an ancient power awakens with in Naruto. it sets off a series of events that will effect the fate of the very world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

A.N.

Okay the harem has been decided. The winners were in no particular order Moka, Akasha, Tsurara, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ageha. It was originally going to be a harem of five but I increased it to six to keep an even two of each. Also I'm putting up the who wins the harem poll, Vote's available for single and double pairings fit every combination I, Anything bigger vote for a harem combination the poll will stay up for a few chapters.

* * *

A blond young man clad in an orange and black jacket with orange pants was lying face down in a large sewer system. He used his arms to start to raise himself off the ground revealing a pair of blue eyes and a set of three whisker marks on each cheek. He pulled up sitting on his knees. Directly in front of him was a large cage door with a small paper strip saying "Seal" on it. From inside it an orange-red glow started to light up and caused something to slowly be revealed. The thing on the other side was a large orange creature with a canine like head on and an evil grin on its face. The boy looked at the creature with a dead expression on his face.

"**Yes boy come to me." ** The beast said in a voice ancient and filled with hate and sadistic glee.

The young man started to shamble over towards the cage.

"**Yes come. Remove the seal and you'll have the power you need." **Said the monster.

The boy's hand started to reach up to the paper slip when he heard a voice.

"Ah so filthy." Said a feminine voice. "What kind of mind for one of mine?"

The blond and the demon both turned toward the sound of the voice. It came from a woman walking casually towards them… About three feet of the water. The woman had long curly golden blond hair and brilliant purple eyes with a soft rounded face. Her body was tall and had a curvy figure and bust that was so large Tsunade would have been jealous. She also had a long, black, spade tipped devil tail, a pair of large black bat wings, and two pointed ears. All of this clearly visible as she was completely naked.

The woman looked over to the blond with a sweet smile. The blond practically fainted inside his own mind. That took something special.

"So you are my descendent eh?" The woman said.

"Huh?" The blond asked.

The woman giggled cutely. "I am you're ancestor. The Succubus queen Lilith."

The blond and the giant creature stared at her open-mouthed.

The woman smiled and wrapped the blond in a hug. "It's so nice to see some family again."

She grabbed his cheeks and squealed. "Awe you are just so cute, like a big fox."

"**Who are you to interrupt me?"** Demanded the orange beast.

Lilith turned her head slowly to the fox and glared. A surge of power and murderous intent surged from the woman. The burst reduced both boy and beast to quivering in terror. The desire to simply destroy the one who interrupted her and be done with. Its intent the only way to describe it was to compare it to the weaker ones he felt. Kyuubi's felt like a blade pointed at every vital on your body at once. This… This felt like it would destroy you down to your very soul. And the power behind it felt like it could back up that threat without even trying.

Then as suddenly as it happened it was gone and the woman was cuddling the blond into her bosom and cooing again. The blond finally snapped out of it and shoved her back at arm's length.

"Hold on who are you? And what's going on?" He asked confused.

The woman looked at him confusedly before smiling again. "I guess I should explain a few things."

"That would be nice." The blond said. His survival instinct told him to not to piss off this woman.

"I'm your ancestor from several generations back." The woman explained. "You see one night when I was out having some fun I met a human man who captured my attention. We spent a night together and well your, probably your grandfather but maybe a little farther back, was born."

The blond stared slightly worried.

"Any way your family has held some of my power buried deep within them but you were the first to be exposed to something that could awaken it so you gained some of my power." Lilith said. "So you should start to gain some powers. I sensed it from my home and sent this projection of my mind to help you adjust."

"And you're naked because?" He asked.

"I wanted to see the look on your face when a beautiful naked woman appeared in your mind." She said giggling again.

The blond face faulted.

"Anyway what is your name?" She asked.

"Naruto." The blond replied standing up slowly.

"Soon you shall wake up with your new powers available to you. I'll run them on autopilot for you first time and teach you once you get some free time." She said.

"But I have more questions!" Naruto said.

"I'll answer them later." She said and pulled him closer then kissed him on the forehead.

Outside.

A large crater had been formed. Inside a battle was raging between a man with pale white skin, long black hair, and yellow snake like eyes dressed in grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings wielding a double edged sword. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. Across him was a four tailed creature with a long ears and what resembled spiky hair on top of its head with glowing white eyes and a mouth with a pattern of jagged lines resembling sharp teeth with an identical white glow the whole thing was covered with red and black coloration that was constantly moving.

Across a gorge stood four others. A pale young man with short black hair and black eyes in a black midriff revealing shirt and black pants, A girl with short pink hair and green eyes in a red shirt, a pink skirt slit in the front, back, and sides, and a pair of black shorts underneath. A man with short brown hair and large, almond-shaped, black eyes, wearing a pair of black and pants and shirts with an olive green flak jacket. And a white haired man with a pony tail and glasses in a purple shirt and pants. They all looked on in amazement at the destruction. Then something no one expected happened. The red and black thing started to crack a white glow coming out of them.

The black haired man was smirking wickedly. Until he saw one thing that worried him a fifth tail was rising out of the creature but this one seemed different. The others started narrow and widened the quickly tapered to a point. The fifth one however was long thin and black with an arrow head at the end. Then the back cracked and started to fall off as though it were greased glass and then two large black bat like wings the unfurled rapidly before the rest of the energy making up the glowing beast form rapidly cracked and shattered completely. From inside rose Naruto with the back of his jacket ripped to release the new appendages.

He spread the wings and they beat down with a powerful thrust launching him into the air. He shot up as the rest on the ground stared stunned. He put the sun to his back and dive bombed the snake haired man who quickly raised his sword which stretched out but he couldn't see and the blond easily dodged and flew in with a solid thwack landing a punch with the momentum of his dive knocking the black haired man back.

Naruto landed running at his opponent with the intent of thrashing him till he couldn't move, and then maybe hitting him a few more times for good measure. The man looked up just as Naruto was about to strike again and as the fist connected he turned to a mass of snakes.

The serpents started to wrap around him and bite him but he faded out of existence. Everyone stared in amazement at the fading blond. A trio of shurikan came down from above where the blond hid in the sun. The swordsman dodged the shurikan but that simply vanished when they hit the ground. His eyes widened at the sight then he suddenly felt a wet feeling on his back. He immediately opened his mouth and another one of himself slithered out. He turned back to find a massive cleaver with a hole in it buried itself in the copy that turned into another cluster of snakes that slithered away. Up still hidden in the sunlight was Naruto looking angrily down at the swordsman.

"Damn snake just won't stay down." He growled.

"_Calm down you need to think if you want to win this." _ Lilith said. _"Now think what do you need to hurt him?"_

Meanwhile on the ground the man was much quicker to create a solution to his problem. He bit his thumb and ran the blood across a tattoo on his arm. Then flashing trough several hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. Beneath him pair of giant snakes materialized in a cloud of smoke.

"_Great this is just what we needed."_ The voice of Lilith cheered.

"No the giant snakes are bad for me!" Naruto shouted in a panic dodging the lunging serpents.

"_No this is perfect all you have to do make them think he's you and they'll take care of him for you." _ She told him.

Naruto smirked and swerved below and flew straight at the swordsman. He swerved up at the last second and the black haired man looked up wondering what he was up to. Then he saw both the snakes he summoned charging at him. He dodged the two serpents which turned back on him. They chased him back into one of his clusters of smaller snakes. The small serpents wrapping around him and biting into him. He substituted a clone made of mud not risking summoning more snakes. He rose up melting from the ground and stared out worriedly at the snakes. The he once again felt flesh being pierced. He turned his head to see Naruto cutting him with a sword identical to his own.

The snake summoner swung his blade which passed harmlessly through Naruto. His eyes widened in surprise as his intangible foe swung again cutting his chest. The swordsman realizing something was wrong leapt through his intangible foe and shouted while fleeing.

"Kabuto we need to leave now!" As loudly as he could.

Across the gorge the four seemed to remember each other's presences as the man in purple lobbed a kunai at the trio across form him. The pink haired girl and brown haired man leapt away while the black haired boy rode off on a large ink painting of a bird come to life. None of them noticed the burning paper slip attached until it was too late. With a large explosion the portion of the cliff they were standing on caved and started to fall to the ground below. The brown haired man was able to save himself by making a platform of wood appear beneath himself. He tried to catch the pink haired woman to but she was falling to fast. He saw the shadow of the bird flying above.

"Sai rescue Sakura!" He shouted to the artist.

The boy paid him no attention just flew away as thought nothing was happening.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded. Just then an orange streak shot by he looked down to see Naruto catch the falling Sakura. He grabbed the girl out of the air and pulled her close while spreading his wings. Catching the air he glided along reducing his momentum preventing a crash and stopped only a few feet above the bottom of the ravine. The blond turned around and flew back up to the platform. He set the unconscious Sakura down gently and turned to the brown haired man.

"Yamato taicho is she okay?!" Naruto asked worriedly.

Yamato gave a quick once over and nodded with a relieved sigh. Then he looked over at Naruto. "Naruto where did those wings and that tail come from."

"It's a long story." Naruto said.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Lilith was sitting on a large purple throne in a gothic style throne room of a castle. The room itself was more like theater that a place for the queen to hold audience but she preferred it that way. Entering slowly from the other side of the room was a woman with long, wavy, blue hair and purple eyes in a red dress with a fur trimmed black coat with a sparkling something sown into the fabric of the coat to make it look like stars in the night sky a pair of earrings that had gold hearts with green round gems and a matching necklace.

"You wanted to see me my queen?" Asked the woman not even fazed by the eccentric rulers casual nudity.

"Yes Ageha. It appears a descendent of mine has awakened the blood and you and your daughter are to go to the village of Konoha and be his vassals, train him, and report back to me with his progress periodically." Lilith said. "I want to see if **he'll** make a good heir."

The blue haired woman looked surprised for a moment. Then said. "I understand my queen."

She smiled as she walked out of the room. "Hehe a perfect chance to get my girl a good partner."

Yet elsewhere.

A woman with blue grey hair and blue eyes in a white kimono with a purple sash a lollipop sticking out of her mouth traveling with another. A girl with long purple hair and blue eyes in a white kimono that cut off halfway down her thighs also sucking a lollipop. The two were walking down a dirt road.

"Are you sure you found the right place?" The purple haired girl asked sounding nervously.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's in Konoha" The woman said. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Yet elsewhere again.

A woman in a black dress with long pink hair and green eyes was walking through a street lined with casinos with another girl that looked like a miniature version of herself wearing a yellow dress sun dress with a white trim.

"Mom where are we going?" The younger pinkette asked.

"Konoha I've heard about someone that lives there that might be able to help with our problem." The older replied. "And who knows you might even get to make a new friend."

"Really?" Asked the younger looking hopeful. "But I thought we couldn't stay anywhere long enough for me to make friends."

"If this person helps us we won't have to move around anymore." The older replied.

She then smiled as she watched her daughter actually started to speed up and start impatiently hurrying her along.

"Come on let's go then." The younger one said excitedly.

* * *

The next chapter will skip to after the mission when the group returns. Also give it time I have reasons as to why both the Shirayukis and the two vampires are headed for Konoha. Second poll for end result of harem on my page. That will stay up until either chapter 3, 4, or 5 I haven't decided yet.

Also I may do some of the other ideas later, and will put the polls for those up after the current one is over. And possibly the Naruto summons two succubus idea as a short 20 chapter or less story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rosario to vampire

* * *

Team Yamato walked through a set of massive red gates Naruto and Sakura's heads dangling in sorrow, the failure hanging heavily on their minds. Naruto currently disguising his form with a henge, since walking around with demonic body parts when half the village was still on the fence about him. After a long discussion with the rest of the team it was deemed a wise idea to keep his new form a secret between the four of them until they knew more than what little Lilith had explained.

"Team you can return to your homes I'll handle the reports." Yamato said.

They nodded and split off. Naruto slowly walked towards his apartment building intent on having a good ramen binge and a long nap. He was too messed up at the moment to just jump up to the balcony so he started to walk up the stairs. When he got to his floor, the top, he found a girl his age with long pink hair in a yellow sundress standing outside one of the rooms who turned to see him on the top of the stair case.

She ran over and introduced herself enthusiastically. "Hello I'm Akashiya Moka. I just moved into the building. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto." He said despair and fatigue still in his voice.

Moka heard his low tone and mistook it for disinterest and quickly deflated. Naruto saw the girl getting disappointed for some reason and thought quickly.

"Um so you just moved in right?" Naruto asked.

"Mmmhmm." She said with a nod. She then started to fidget nervously. "Um I don't have any friends. Would you be my friend?"

"Sure." Naruto said with a wide smile. New neighbor wanted to be friends, first good news he had all week.

"Really?" The girl asked. Then beamed brightly and grabbed his arm and pulled him with a level of force he didn't think anyone but Sakura and Tsunade would be capable of. She burst through the door of her apartment and shouted excitedly. "Mom look I made a new friend!"

A woman who looked like a slightly older version of the girl currently latched onto his arm turned over to the duo.

She smiled sweetly and said. "Really that's great." She held out her hand. "I'm Bloodriver Akasha who are you?"

Naruto took her hand and felt his own get crushed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'll live just down the hall."

"Nice to meet you Naruto san." Said Akasha. She thought as he started to pull his hand back. "Wait a moment where have I heard that name before?"

"You can just call me Naruto I've never been big on honorifics." Naruto said rubbing his sore hand.

"Okay Naruto would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and looked like he was about to turn it down for a moment but before he could speak up Moka spoke up. "Yes please stay."

He looked over to her to see a pair of giant pleading puppy dog eyes and lost any will to refuse.

"Sure." He said.

"Great it will be awhile though why don't you kids go out and have some fun." Akasha said. "Maybe Naruto kun could show you around town."

Before he say anything Moka was already dragging him away. He was tempted to argue, to go take a nap but the way the girl got so excited he just couldn't bring himself to say no. so he left the building less than twenty minutes back this time with a cute girl dragging him by the arm.

Meanwhile across the street another pink haired girl was watching with her jaw on the floor as Naruto was literally dragged out of his apartment by a cute girl who had his arm firmly wedged between her breasts. As the shock faded it was replaced by rage. She came all the way out there to cheer him up and he was off on… a… date.

"Naruto is on a date!" She exclaimed dumbfounded. She had to find someone to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Naruto was lead around by the cheerful girl asking excitedly what was what at every street corner. Naruto was slowly cheering up in the presence of the overly happy girl. She dragged him off to a small side path near the hokage monument and started leading him up.

By this point Sakura had found them again with Kiba in tow, against his will. The kidnapped Inuzuka was now staring open mouthed at the sight before him.

"Naruto is on a date! And she's hot!" Kiba shouted. "That traitor!"

Sakura looked at him sideways. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Yeah! What else… would… I… Shit Hinata!" He said.

"Yeah "shit Hinata"." Sakura said flatly.

Naruto meanwhile was standing walking next to Moka when she tripped taking her with him. Naruto grabbed her and rolled landing on the ground scratching on his face on a rock. Moka looked down at him and blushed.

"Ah I'm sorry!" She said reaching for something to clean off his face.

"It's fine. I heal fast." Naruto replied more worried by suddenly being hyper aware of the girl on top of him than the little scratch.

The girls hand stopped and her face moved slowly closer to Naruto's. her expression was dazed an her eyes clouded over. "That smell." He stared at her nervously as she made a move for his neck. "I'm sorry but I'm… a vampire."

And Naruto felt two needle like teeth pierce his neck. He could actually feel her draining blood.

In the bushes with Kiba and Sakura. The two were staring dumb founded. The girl had just pull Naruto to the ground and kissed him on the neck. What the hell?!

Moka pulled her head back from his neck looked down at the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"Ah I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl said crying slightly. "I, I understand if you don't want to be f."

"What's a vampire?" Naruto asked.

Moka stopped cold. "Um we're monsters that drink blood."

"So that's what you were doing." Naruto said.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Moka asked.

Naruto looked up at her with an awkward smile. "Um Moka no offense but I've met puppies scarier than you. Hey is that why you're so strong?"

She nodded slightly dumbfounded by how laid back he was about this.

"That's nice for a while there I thought you we're spies and I'd have to turn you in." Naruto said with a smile.

Moka went blue for a second. "Th-that's great."

"So you think we should go back for dinner yet?" Naruto asked.

"You still want to be friends?" She asked.

Naruto stared at her deadpan. "Well yeah I'm not going to freeload off someone unless they're a pal of mine."

Moka brightened up and hugged him tightly.

"Ack! You're crushing my spine!" Naruto said.

"Sorry." Moka said pulling back. She got off him and looked at him while poking her fingers together. "Um your blood was delicious would you mind letting me?"

"I suppose just ask first please." Naruto said.

Moka smiled and grabbed onto his arm and the two walked off.

In the bushes.

"So which one of us gets to tell Hinata?" Asked Kiba.

"You're her teammate." Sakura quickly replied. "You know her better."

"Yeah but you're a girl you'll be better with all that feeling crap." Kiba replied. "I'm insensitive and blunt, hell Naruto would be the only guy worse to tell her."

Sakura stopped. "Alright we'll both tell her that way we can both be there to comfort her."

"Right." Kiba agreed.

They walked out to the Hyuuga compound and found Hinata running through the street.

Sakura opened her mouth. "Hinata I."

"Haruno I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Hinata shouted.

The act of Hinata, gentle, kind, sweet Hinata had just shouted a profanity and a death threat stunned the other two completely. By the time anyone had recovered Hinata was holding Sakura up by her neck throttling her while screaming in rage.

"Hinata calm down what's going on?" Asked Kiba while Sakura pried the Hyuuga girls fingers off her throat.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I went out to get groceries and the next thing I heard Naruto kun was on a date with a pink haired girl!" She screamed in rage.

"That wasn't Sakura me and her were watching them and were coming to tell you." Said Kiba

"Really?" Hinata asked.

Kiba nodded developing a healthy new fear of Hinata's wrath.

Hinata dropped Sakura and started poking her fingers together and nervously saying. "Sorry Sakura san."

"It's okay." Sakura said nervously.

"So who is this girl and how can I find her?" Asked Hinata.

"ER." Sakura and Kiba said in unison. "We don't know."

The ensuing scene mind numbing violence will be censored for the sake of your sanity.

The end result was Kiba dangling unconscious by one foot from a tree Sakura was awake but stuck in a wall and dozens of civilians were fleeing in terror.

Back with Naruto.

He had just sat down to a happy dinner with Akasha and Moka. He walked causally back to his apartment to find a girl with long purple hair in a short white kimono kneeling in front of the entrance of his apartment bowing down with the index, middle, and ring fingers of both hands on the floor.

He stepped back out the door to make sure it was his apartment. It was.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Shirayuki Mizore your fiancé." She said in such a dead pan tone that Naruto wondered if it was a joke.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You don't remember." She asked looking severely depressed. "When we were kids you promised to marry me. I've been looking forward to it for a long time."

"Um when did this happen?" He asked. If he really did agree turning her down would be going back on his word something he didn't like to do if he could help it.

Flashback

A young Mizore was walking through a snowy forest alone. She had gotten lost when a snow drift gave out under her feet and sent her tumbling down a slope she couldn't climb. She had hit her head on the way down which made it hard to think. She drifted around the forest calling out. "Is anybody there! Anybody?!"

"Rrraggghhh!" Was the reply she got.

She turned around quickly to see a large brown bear standing up behind her.

"Rrrraaggghhh!" The beast roared and got down on all fours. The bear charged at Mizore.

Mizore turned and ran rapidly in the other direction. She tried to raise a wall of ice but the head injury made concentrating impossible. She ran through the forest as fast her legs could carry her.

Mizore was putting some distance due to the bear not being able to move as well as her among the trees. Then she tripped over a log hidden in the snow.

"Rrrrrraaaaggggghhhhhh!" the bear roared looming over her with a paw raised.

She closed her eyes and waited for the bear to strike.

"Rasengan!" Shouted a voice.

"Rrraagghh!" The bear cried out in pain.

Mizore opened her eyes to see a blond boy in a blue and orange jump suit and a white clock with a blue head band with a metal plate slamming a swirling ball of light into the side of the bear. The enormous creature rolled to the side. The bear got up on all fours and roared at the blond. He glared and formed a cross seal and another of him formed in a cloud of smoke. He held out his hand and the clone started rapidly moving its hands and forming a blue sphere much like the last one.

The bear took one look at the swirling ball of energy and figured it would be a bad idea to challenge the one holding it. It ran off and the blond shouted. "Yeah that's right you better run."

"You okay?" He asked kneeling down and looking her over.

Mizore nodded. The blond stopped looking and put a hand on her head. She flinched.

"That's a pretty nasty bump." Naruto said. Without even asking he scooped her up bridle style and leapt off. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help keep from falling off. He carried her back to the hospital he had just escaped from.

"Where were you?!" Shouted a nurse with short light brown hair.

"I was stretching my legs and found this girl getting attacked by a bear." Naruto said indicating the purple haired girl.

The nurse looked incredulous. "You fought a bear?!"

"Yep." Naruto replied grinning widely.

"What is wrong with you?!" demanded the nurse.

"Um patient, attacked by a bear." Naruto said lifting the girl a little to remind the nurse.

"Right I'll get a doctor." The nurse replied staring annoyed at Naruto.

Naruto set the girl on a chair and turned to leave.

"And you get back to your room. Your team has been worried sick about you." The nurse shouted back.

Naruto hung his head and walked off to his room.

Flashback end.

"And then we were put in the same room where you agreed to meet me for the "Flower giving ceremony."" Mizore said.

"Flower giving ceremony?" Naruto asked.

"It's a ceremony that our kind have where we get married." Mizore said.

"Oh." Naruto said remembering and slowly realized he was right. "Wait our kind?"

"I'm a Yukki onna." Mizore said.

A knock came at the door and then it opened.

"Hey Naruto kun I was wondering. Who's this?" Asked Moka

The purple and pink haired girls looked at each other.

"Ah Moka, this is Mizore she's from Yuki no Kuni." Naruto said. "This is Moka she lives down the hall."

The two girls seemed to glare at each other for a second and sparks flew between their eyes. As Naruto stood confused between the two.

"Um it's nice to meet you." Moka said with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you." Mizore replied calmly.

"Err it's great that the two of you have met but I'm kinda tired so could you two please let me get some sleep?" Naruto asked nervously.

The two looked at him.

"I just got back from a long mission and spent all afternoon running around and I need to rest so I can get back to work tomorrow." Naruto replied.

Mizore stood up slowly and as she walked out turned and said. "I live one floor down with my mother please come over tomorrow for dinner."

"Uh sure." Naruto said nervously.

"Great I'll come get you at six." Mizore said at lunch.

"See you tomorrow." Moka said with a cheerful wave.

As the door shut Naruto locked it and walked over flopping down on his bed. He closed his eyes.

"Wow two cute girls interested in you already." Said the voice of Lilith from his side.

His eyes flew open and he looked to his side to find he was in the sewer of his mind with Lilith crouched next to him dressed in a flowing purple dress with a blue trim.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked groggily.

"It's time to train you in your new powers." Lilith said with a childish giggle and a fist pump.

"Of course." Naruto said deadpan. He then turned his face upwards. "Rrrraaaaaaagggggg!"

* * *

Next time Naruto's powers and some of Lilith's back story will get explained and Tsurara, Ageha, and Kurumu get introduced. Also on Naruto's casual acceptance of monsters he's the Kyuubi jinchuriki, just found out he's part incubus so he already knew that monsters existed, and he has bigger things to worry about than a vampire that apologized for biting him and a snow woman that want's to marry him, like failing to capture Sasuke and the aforementioned revelation about being part incubus. it'll hit him full force later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

A.N.

Okay Moka has her Rosario I know that maybe stupid to say but the poll I ran for who to put in the harem did have an outer Moka only option and I forgot to put it in the description of her. My bad. Poll is over.

* * *

Naruto was huffing and puffing as he tried to create a new sword. His powers where strange to say the least supposedly he should be able to make illusions, something all succubae and incubi can do, and then do the part unique to Lilith and her line could do. Make the illusion reality. Lilith did say the power was already there but he lacked the skill to make it work or the intelligence to make anything more complicated than a tri-link staff, or kusari-gama. Anything with moving parts, complex seals, or biological functions were well out of his abilities. He was simply too dumb to understand anything so complex.

Lilith meanwhile watched from the side lines as Naruto tried to make a sword without help from a throne of her own making with a cup of tea.

"Raagh!" Naruto shouted and formed an illusion of a double edged long sword.

He smiled and tried to grab it. Only for his hand to go right through it.

"Try to make it harder." Lilith shouted "Helpfully".

"I am trying!" Naruto shouted followed by the thought. "Why can't I ever get helpful teachers?"

Lilith puffed out her cheeks in indignation. "You ungrateful little brat I'm giving you the best advice I can. It's not my fault your bad at illusions."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"EEEE so cute!" Lilith shouted and grabbed him again and snuggled him into her chest again.

Naruto pushed back. "Uh why don't you tell me something about being an… What am I again?"

"Incubus dear." Lilith said and leaned back as a chalk board, a piece of chalk, and a graduate cap. And started writing. "Incubi have illusionary powers, super strength, and can fly despite not flapping their wings."

"I know that part." Naruto said.

"Yes but the audience doesn't." Lilith explained.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Audience?"

"You don't know about them?" Lilith asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Huh guess your blood is too diluted." Lilith explained. She waved a hand dismissively "Well don't worry about it."

"Kay." Naruto said.

"Just like that?" Lilith asked.

"When it comes to you I'm learning it's easier just to roll with it." Naruto explained.

"Right well in addition to that incubi are inherently designed for one purpose." Lilith explained with smile then slowly switched to a serious expression. "You exist primarily to."

"I exist primarily to?" Naruto asked staring intently.

"Get laid." Lilith said switching back to cheerful and happy.

Naruto face faulted. "That's it!"

"Hey this is serious incubi are incredibly rare among my kind." Lilith said crossing her arms. "You're the only known one alive and unlike succubae incubi can simply get a girl pregnant and move on."

"How is that helpful?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's say I sleep with a man and get pregnant I have to wait months to come to term, give birth, and wait to become fertile again. An incubus can just get with a woman for one night and have a kid and move along to the next the night after allowing you to make more of our kind far faster than any succubae." Lilith explained. "In fact any incubus that has sex with a woman and finishes inside is guaranteed to get her pregnant and from what I've heard even if the woman is barren."

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"The inherent spell that causes that actually restores the eggs of the woman and fertilizes them." Lilith explained. "Again so I've heard I've never actually seen an incubus before so I don't know for sure."

"No one's tested this." Naruto asked. Even he figured that be something helpful to know.

"Incubi are rare what part of that do you not get?" Asked Lilith. She then looked up in thought. "You know we probably should find a way to train you for that to."

"You're not going to do that are you?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Do you want me to?" Asked Lilith.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed. "In fact with what you just said wouldn't that be incredibly stupid."

"Of course not I'm just a projection there's no danger of me getting pregnant." Lilith said. "Anyway you should probably wake up."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Just trust me." Lilith replied with a mischievous grin.

Naruto sighed as he faded back to reality. When he opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He felt his head buried in something soft that he thought was his pillow. He tried to move his head and heard a woman moaning. He stopped and craned his neck up looking up blinded slightly by light. When his sight returned he saw a woman with wavy blue hair and red lipstick sleeping with his head nestled in her bosom.

The woman's eyes opened and looked down at the down she was holding and smiled. "Well good morning."

Naruto stiffened and straightened out.

"Is that a kunai in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" She asked.

"Well it's not a kunai." Naruto replied pressing the tip of a single edged dagger to her throat.

"Huh didn't see that coming." The woman said nervously. "Didn't you know I was coming?"

"Why would I?" Naruto asked

"Lilith sama sent me to be your vassal and teacher." The woman said.

"And why should." Naruto started.

"_It's true I just didn't tell you so I could see what happened." _Lilith replied cheerfully. _"Hey maybe if you ask her she'll teach you what we talked about." _

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation.

"She didn't tell you." The woman said deadpan.

"Nope." Naruto replied.

They both sighed. They then lay in place for a while before Naruto finally said. "Could you get off of me I have to get ready to leave."

As she let go a knock came at the door. Naruto rolled out of bed and headed for the door. On the way out he found another girl in the kitchen making something. This girl had short lighter blue hair tied into a short ponytail and was wearing a yellow button up shirt and a skirt with vertical alternating stripes of darker and lighter shades and a white apron.

Naruto ignored her for the moment to see who was at the door. Opening it Naruto found Moka.

"Good morning Naruto." She said then started to fidget slightly. "Would you like to come over for breakfast?"

"Sorry not today I have to get ready for work." Naruto said. "Maybe on my next day off."

"Ah okay." Moka said looking down.

Naruto wondered why she seemed so attached to him considering he just met her yesterday. That was eventually interrupted by him not wanting to see a friend sad asked. "If you want though I could come over for lunch."

And the pinkette immediately perked up and practically cheered. "I'd love to."

"Hey how do you like your eggs?" Shouted the girl in the kitchen.

Moka's cheerful expression slowly shifted to irritation. "Naruto who was that."

"I don't know." Naruto answered honestly.

"Then why is she making you breakfast." Moka asked.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Why is she in your apartment?" Asked the flat cool voice of Mizore.

The other two turned to her in surprise.

"When did you get here?" Asked the pinkette.

"I've been here from the start." Mizore replied playing with her lollipop.

"You know you could just come in and ask me who I am." Said the girl.

The incubus and vampire jumped again while the yuki onna didn't react at all.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu, Naruto sama's vassal under orders of Lilith sama." She told them.

"Lilith sama?" The other two asked in sync turning to Naruto.

Naruto was going through the cupboards looking for a cup of ramen. "Hmm oh yeah she's my great grandma or something."

The other two stared at Naruto mouths agape. "And you didn't tell us this?"

"It didn't seem important." Naruto replied checking the expiration date on the cup he picked. "Still good."

"You're the prince of all devils and that didn't seem important?" Kurumu asked while the other two were left speechless.

"Nope." Naruto said filling a kettle with water and setting it on the stove.

The others stared as Naruto just made a cup of instant ramen as though he had not just revealed he wasn't human, which the yuki onna and vampire thought he was, or that he was royalty.

Naruto just finished making and ate it in three bites before running off casually tossing the cup over his shoulder.

He met up with Sakura and Sai at a bench in a park near a dango stand.

"Naruto good morning." Sai said. "So how was your date yesterday?"

Naruto tripped and fell. Sakura looked over at Sai and face palmed. Sai himself looked a little confused.

"What date?" Naruto asked lifting his face off the ground.

"Sakura told me you went on a date yesterday with some girl with pink hair and a foreign dress." Said the pale ex root.

"And how would she know that?" Asked Naruto looking at Sakura suspiciously.

"Um well." Sakura said. "You see… I … kind of, sort of, followedyouthewholetime."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "Kiba and I followed you around during the whole thing."

"You followed me." Naruto said deadpan. "Wait Kiba."

"Well when I saw you with a girl I had to get someone to confirm it and Kiba was just the first one I found." Sakura explained. "I mean seeing you on a date it was just surreal."

Naruto hung his head in despair as streams of tears flowed freely thinking. "Great now Sakura chan thinks I'm going out with someone else."

Then his eyes opened and he realized something. "Wait when did you see me?"

"I was heading to your place to cheer you up when she pulled you out of the building." Sakura explained.

"Sakura chan was coming to cheer me up!" Naruto thought excitedly. "And then saw me leaving with Moka and thought it was a date, crap!"

He quickly proclaimed while waving his hands defensively in front of him. "It wasn't a date that was Moka she just moved in and I was showing her around is all."

"Right what about the part where she pulled you to the ground and started sucking on your neck." Sakura said flatly.

"That wasn't what it looked like." Naruto said. "Wait how did you even see that?"

"Well you see Kiba and I didn't find you until you went off on to that isolated little path." Sakura explained.

"Table the discussion team we have a mission." Said Yamato walking towards the group.

Naruto hung his head in despair. "But it wasn't."

Sakura patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Naruto looked up.

"I'm impressed you managed to get such a cute girl." Sakura said with a smile.

"What's our mission?" Asked Sai.

"We have patrol duty." Yamato said.

Meanwhile in a dark creepy castle off on a floating fortress.

A tan skinned woman with short blond hair held with a cross clip adorned on her neck is an array of other cross like pendants, while her attire consists of an over-sized commander jacket. Under her coat, is a short black dress with an empire style halter and a pair of gladiator-like sandals.

Speaking to a man with pointed ears and long blond hair and yellow brown eyes wearing a long black coat and pants with a pair of military style boots.

"Kuyou we've found the target." The woman said. "I want you to go to the village of Konoha and capture them and bring them back here."

"Yes Gyokuro sama." The man named Kuyou

Back with Naruto after patrol duty.

"I hate patrol duty." Naruto muttered annoyed.

"Hey somebody has to do it." Sakura pointed out.

"Tell you what let's go get some ramen together its team building and it should make up for it." Yamato said hoping to stop Naruto's whining.

"Can't. I have plans with a friend." Naruto said looking very, very unwilling to turn down ramen.

As he shambled away the entire team stared open mouthed in amazement of the event. He was quickly spear talked by Sai.

"Who are you and what have you down with Naruto?!" Sakura demand.

"What I'm Naruto." Naruto replied.

Naruto was restrained by a series of wooden beams wrapping around him. Yamato said. "No you're not Naruto would never turn down ramen."

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said. "I just promised to meet someone else for dinner."

"Right if you're really Naruto prove it." Sakura demanded.

"Lift my shirt you'll find the seal." Naruto said.

Sai carefully unzipped the blond's jacket and lifted his shirt to find a spiral seal with two arcs that had for prongs each pointing away from each other. Yamato leaned down and checked it.

"It's real." He said releasing Naruto.

Naruto ran off to his apartment building. As soon as he made it to the top floor he was immediately grabbed by the arm and pulled into an apartment and sat at a table. He looked around to find Moka right next to him in her same dress but with an apron on. Looking forward he found a steaming pot in front of him. She grabbed a bowl and started pour in some noodles and soup in it and placed it in front of him with a wide eyed expectant look.

"Moka what's this?" He asked.

"It's ramen I saw it all over your apartment so I thought you might want it for lunch." She said sitting down across from him with her own bowl. Without even taking a bite from it she started staring at Naruto. "Is it any good?"

Naruto nervously took a bite and chewed slowly. It tasted strange not bad; it was ramen after all, but strange.

"It's a little funny. What did you put in this?" Naruto asked.

Moka looked worriedly at him. "Vampires can't touch water so I had to treat it with special herbs. Is it bad?"

"No not bad just different." Naruto said devouring his bowl with gusto.

Moka smiled and started on her own bowl.

After lunch Naruto left for his own apartment and found a note taped to his door.

"Dear Naruto sama. We have gone to speak to the land lord about getting a new apartment with enough room for the both of us since yours is too small for three people to live in. One of us will come by later with a spare key for you. Signed Ageha and Kurumu."

Naruto walked through his door and headed for his bed to lie down and try to contact Lilith for some more illusion training. He walked right by the kitchen area completely ignoring a woman in a white kimono with silver blue hair done up in a bun and a lollipop sitting at his table with a cup of tea. He stopped cold mid step and turned back to the kitchen.

The woman waved with a gentle smile and introduced herself. "Hello Naruto kun I'm Shirayuki Tsurara."

"Hi." Naruto replied dumb founded by this turn of events.

"I'm sure you're wondering how why I'm here." Tsurara said and upon receiving a nod continued. "My daughter informed me of the conversation you had this morning, including your status as an incubus."

"Yeah and?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know about the flower giving ceremony?" Tsurara asked.

"It's how yuki onna get married right?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite it's how we set up arranged marriages for all yuki onna at the age of seventeen." Tsurara said. "You see yuki onna are only fertile from our mid-teens to our mid-twenties."

Naruto nodded.

"But Incubus, according to the legends at least, can make even barren women pregnant." Tsurara said. "I want to have that trait studied to see if it could be reproduced to allow the yuki onna to have children after that age so we don't have to force our young to get married so young and can give them more time to pick a partner themselves."

Naruto nodded liking the idea till he remembered something. "But wait how do you know that's true I heard nobody was sure."

Tsurara closed her eyes and looked contemplative for a moment before opening her eyes and standing up. Walking over to him she said. "Well there's always one way to be sure." She leaned up against Naruto and whispered into his ear. "You and I could sleep together and if I get pregnant we know it works."

Naruto blushed hard as she pushed him down onto the bed.

"So should we try?" She asked in husky tone.

* * *

New poll for this with intent to increase the harem by four. Three good characters and one evil character and a poll for the evil on is up at the moment will stay till chapter five.

All girls won by a mile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

A.N.

If you've seen the Rosario anime this isn't that important but if you've only read the manga I should probably tell that in the anime Kurumu would often break the fourth wall despite no one else being able to. I included that as part of succubae in general I thought it would be funny.

* * *

Tsurara pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and leaned forward towards Naruto. She kissed him square on the lips and slid her tongue into his mouth using her weight to push him on to his back. Naruto had a split second where a part of his mind said it wasn't right. That part was shut up by her breast landing on his open palm. Her hand started to rub his crotch feeling the slow rise of his man hood. Naruto's mind fogged over and his free hand reached around to the small of her back and moving up and down. His eyes closed tightly and his hand moved down grabbing her rear and rubbing in a circle.

She moaned slightly and his eyes opened wide changed from their usual light blue to a deep purple as the hand on her chest moved for her back to undo the sash on her kimono. His tail bone started tingling but it didn't seem important. With a few quick motions he had the holding sash off and Tsurara sat up and her kimono started to open revealing a pair of surprisingly large breasts. Naruto took his hands back and slid off her kimono onto the floor.

Tsurara undid his pants and started to slide them down. Naruto reached up and grabbed shoulders and flipped her onto the bed. He moved his head between her legs and slid his tongue into her moist insides running up and down the entrance. She shuddered and grabbed the back of his head while stifling a moan for fear of being heard through the thin walls. Another tingling sensation ran through the blond. He got up and dropped his shorts as he slid forward with a cocky grin. He lined up with dripping entrance and with a swift thrust he entered the waiting hole.

As he did that the tingling vanished as something burst out of his waist. Tsurara saw what came out a squirming, black, phallic mass of long tentacles. They wasted no time in wrapping around Tsurara two tying her waist and another two holding her legs apart as one wrapped around each arm placing the ends in her hands and another wrapped around her torso wrapping the base of each breast and once above and below both each before sticking the end into her mouth as yet another head thrust itself into her rear.

Then he started thrusting his hips and everything went off at once. The tentacle in her backside moving in and out in a rhythm reverse that of his member. The ones in her hands started to slide up and down as she clenched around them. The one in her mouth moved up and down in rhythm with his thrusts and all of them emitting a strange euphoria. Her mind fogged over and she started to move her hands on her own. Her head started to bob back and forth in time with the thrusting organ in her mouth. Her hips copying the motion of his, as muffled moans attempted to escape her mouth. Both felt a building pressure and Tsurara suddenly shuddered as a wave of please rolled over her. Her body lower mouth tightened and a burst of slightly cool liquid came flowing out. As if that were some signal all of the tentacles and the ordinary member burst forth a hot, sticky, white liquid. Tsurara actually felt her womb flooding with the seed as it went to work.

As the rush died down Naruto's eyes faded back to blue and the tentacles retracted back into his body. He looked down at Tsurara who licked a bit of the salty liquid off her hand and swallowed it down while looking at him.

"What the fuck just happened?" He muttered to himself.

"_You just answered your own question." _answered a familiar voice.

"_Were you watching the whole time?" _he asked.

"_No I came in when the tentacles started entering her other orifices." _Replied Lilith. _"Didn't think you'd get those actually."_

"_What do you mean get those?" _Naruto asked.

"_Well some incubi develop a set of fully functional phalluses in the form of long black tentacles." _Lilith explained. _"I figured your blood would be too diluted for it but I guess not."_

"_Wait you mean that's normal?" _Naruto asked._ "Wait those things you see in tentacle H series exist?"_

"_Well of course." _ Lilith replied with a giggle. _"That had to come from somewhere didn't it?"_

Naruto face palmed

"_I think she's coming around."_ Lilith told him.

Naruto looked to see that indeed she was coming out of her euphoria. Tsurara looked down at her body and calmly asked. "Do you have a shower I could use?"

Naruto pointed to the bathroom. Tsurara nodded and picked her clothes off the floor while Naruto stared at his bed. "Now how to wash theses sheets without any one finding out."

That would not be easy. He couldn't seem to leave his room place without Moka waiting for him. And his tiny apartment didn't have a washer and drier.

"Well I suppose I could just soak them in the tub when it opens up." He said with a sigh. "What happened their anyway it was like someone else took over for a little while?"

Naruto started bundling the dirtied sheets into for later and flipped over the mattress just in case. As his clean up completed a knock came at his door.

"Of course." He said walking towards the door stopping when he felt a draft. "Pants, should probably wear pants to answer the door."

After finding a pair of pants that didn't stand up by themselves he walked over to his door, opened it and asked. "Whadya want?"

Outside the door was Hinata standing twiddling her fingers and blushing.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" He asked.

Hinata simply stood there twiddling her fingers trying to figure what she was thinking going to Naruto's place. If she couldn't talk to him before why would she be able to now?

Naruto just stood waiting for her to either answer his question or faint whichever came first. From the looks of things it would probably be the fainting. Really he was all about the whole defying the odds and all, but being a ninja when you suffered chronic fainting spells like she did was probably a stupid idea. Even he knew that much.

Hinata had finally started to move her mouth when a sound finally caught her attention, a running shower.

"I-is someone he-here?" Hinata asked.

"Shit!" Naruto thought putting on his patented foxy grin. "Naw I just got out when you knocked and must have forgot to turn it off. Could you give me a second?"

She nodded thinking. "It'll give me a chance to work up my nerve."

Naruto shut the door and ran towards the bathroom. He walked through the door to find Tsurara still in the middle of washing her hair.

"Naruto kun it's rude to walk in on someone when they're in the shower." She said. "Or were you hoping for another go?"

"Someone's at the door and I want to keep this quiet as long as possible so I need you to turn off the shower and not come out of the bathroom till I give the go ahead." Naruto explained.

"Alright just let me rinse." She said.

Naruto nodded and turned around to give her some privacy while she finished. Once he heard the water turn off he walked to the bathroom door and stepped out. Walking back to Hinata he opened his apartment door again.

"Handle stuck." He said. "Now what did you want to talk about."

"Well I just stopped by to drop off the key." Said the voice of Kurumu.

Naruto stopped to see Kurumu standing outside with a slightly confused look and Hinata a little back from where she was looking worriedly for some reason at Kurumu. Kurumu slipped the key into his pocket and said. "See you later." Walking off with a wave and a sweet smile.

Naruto blinked and shrugged before turning back to Hinata. "So what did you come over for?"

"Who was that?" Asked the Hyuuga worriedly.

"That's Kurumu she's." He paused looking for a way to say this without giving away anything that he didn't need everyone finding out. Hinata interpreted the pause as him coming up with a cover story. "A friend I guess."

Hinata looked worriedly at the retreating figure of the young succubus. "I have to go." She said and half ran out of the building.

"Weird." Naruto said going back in with a shrug.

Hinata ran out of the building with one intent. She quickly found Sakura.

"Hi Hinata what do you need?" Asked the pink haired medic.

Hinata said nothing just grabbed Sakura by the hand and ran off with the confused med nin flapping the breeze all the way to Yamanaka flower. She ran inside and rushed up stares dropping Sakura in a room with a girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs hanging over one eye in an orange shirt with green vertical stripes running all the way down the sides and a pair of tan pants. Hinata slammed the door shut and said in a deathly serious tone. "Okay I have a problem I need your help with."

"What is it?" Sakura asked tensing.

The other girl, Yamanaka Ino, just blinked as her mind came to grips with the fact that Hinata and Sakura had just burst into her room out of nowhere.

"I need to know." She paused as she thought of a good way to say it.

The other two stared at her intently. "Need to know what?" Ino asked.

"I need to know." She took a deep breath. "How to make my breasts bigger."

The other two promptly face faulted. "Why do you need to know that?"

"When Sakura told me about the girl that Naruto went out with." Hinata started.

"You mean after you tried to kill me with your bare hands." Sakura deadpanned.

"Yes after that." Hinata said.

Ino sweat dropped at that.

"After that I decided I needed to try and be more aggressive if I wanted to win Naruto kun's heart so I went to his place to ask him on a date." Hinata said.

"Good for you." Ino said. Sakura appeared to still be stewing over the attempted murder.

"I got there but couldn't ask and he had just got out of the shower and forgot to turn it off when I knocked so I let him turn it off while I worked up the nerve to ask." She explained.

The other two nodded.

"And as soon as the door shut this blue haired girl with huge breasts walked up and knocked on the door." She gestured her hands in an outline to show just how big the girl's chest was causing the other two to worry. "And when Naruto kun opened the door she slid the key to her apartment into his pocket and told him "See you later"."

"So you want to show up this girl and the only way you could think of was cup size." Said Sakura.

"And you came to two girls who have significantly smaller chests than your own for advice." Ino said.

"I figured since your both smaller than me you might have looked some ways up." Hinata replied.

The other two looked offended as Sakura pointed out the flaw in her logic. "If either of us found a working method you think we wouldn't have used it?"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something as she realized Sakura was probably right.

"You know you're pretty big already you might have a chance if you quite hiding them behind that jacket." Ino pointed out.

Sakura grinned wickedly as a chance for payback presented itself. "You right Ino. Maybe you should help her out."

The blonde's eyes lit up as she said. "Your right. Hinata we're taking you out shopping."

Hinata turned blue. She had heard horror stories about the things that happened on Ino's shopping trips. She raised her hands. "N-no I'm fine thank you though."

"Nonsense me and Sakura will make it so he won't be able to take his eyes off you." Ino declared grabbing the Hyuuga by her shoulders. The message was clear. There was no getting out of this.

Naruto meanwhile was cleaning out his apartment while having a clone wash out his sheets in the tub. A door knock came again at his door. He walked back and checked.

"Kurumu. Didn't you just leave?" He asked.

She sighed. "Mom didn't get any groceries and told me to come get you to show me where the market was."

Naruto nodded. "Okay but I have to be back by six I'm meeting someone for dinner."

She nodded as he left locking his door behind him. The two walked in silence down the stairs and out the door. As they traveled quietly down the street Naruto was getting annoyed by the silence and tried to come up with a topic to get things moving.

"So you like your new place?" He asked.

"It's okay." She said.

"You like it in Konoha?" He asked.

"Haven't been here long enough to say." She replied.

"Is there some reason you don't want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Protocol with royalty says to speak only when spoken to." Kurumu explained.

"Protocol?" Naruto asked.

"You are a prince I am you vassal." Kurumu explained. "I have to follow all protocol and your orders."

"Wait orders?" Naruto asked.

"Yes if you tell me to do something I have to do it. If you say "Clean my apartment" I have to do it with a smile. If you tell me "Wear this uniform" I'll have to dress like that. If you order me to sleep with you. I have to give you the greatest night of your life." She explained nervously.

Naruto looked up thoughtfully. "So you have to do whatever I say?"

"Yes." Kurumu replied and thought. "Well here it comes."

"Alright I order you to speak freely." Naruto said.

She blinked and replied intelligently. "What?

"I don't need a servant, and I don't really have any use for rules and protocols." Naruto explained. He then gave her a wide smile and said. "But I could always use another friend."

Kurumu stared at him in slight awe. She was expecting him to order her to sleep with him that night, or at least wear some kind of fetishy uniform. Order her to speak freely that was a new one. Maybe he'd be an okay boss after all.

Naruto just smiled as he took in the mildly shocked look on her face thinking. "Hah still got it."

"Well if I'm allowed to speak freely." She said. "You should clean up your room, also wash your clothes you kind of smell, and get some food besides ramen it's not healthy to eat just that."

"Hey I like ramen." Naruto replied indignantly.

She giggled and smirked. "Well you did tell me to say what I wanted.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and grumbled. "Everyone always complains about the ramen."

She patted him on the back and said. "Tell you what I'll make you something else and we'll see if we can't find some other foods for you to call your favorites."

"Okay." Naruto said with an air of resignation.

Across the street.

Hinata squeaked and pointed. "There she is."

The other two looked where the third member of their group pointed and could only gap in awe. They both thought Hinata was exaggerating. It turned out she may have actually been making and understatement. It defiantly helped her argument when they overheard the girl say she'd cook him something till he found a dish besides ramen he liked and he agreed.

"I think I'll take that shopping trip after all." Hinata said grabbing the other two and marching off towards the store Ino was leading them to with a determined expression.

The other two blinked. Sakura then got angry. "Wait you're not going to kill her?"

"It wouldn't do to show such unladylike behavior to Naruto kun." Hinata explained. "I'll wait till I can get her alone first."

The duo silently looked back and prayed for the blue haired girls safety.

Naruto had shown Kurumu to the grocery store and turned back to get changed for dinner into something that didn't smell like sex, sweat, and shame. As he remembered his dinner with Mizore he slowly remembered who exactly it was that he had done the deed with.

"Dinners gonna be awkward." He thought with tears in his eyes.

* * *

How will the dinner go?! Will Tsruara's plan actually work?! What will happen with Hinata?! The answers to some of these questions next time!

Okay if you didn't see it last time since I added it after a cleanup run of the chapter (Spelling and grammar check actually made it worse) I have a poll up till next chapter for one "Evil" female to add to the harem, and then till the chapter after that I'll have one for three additional good ones. When I had the plan of keeping the harem down to five it was because I was expecting one of the other end possible monsters to win the spot as his ancestor. Since incubus one I've been going back over the skeleton of a plot I came up with before the first harem poll and changed up a few events and added some detail to the overall plot and decided that the incubus prince of all devils (Western demon type monsters) only winning over six women. Three the mothers of the other three was kind of underwhelming for him so I bumped the numbers up a bit.

Also Hinata's place in this story is purely as a buttmonkey. those of you that wanted her added she's to over used so i prefer to not add her. those oof you that don't know what a buttmonkey is look it up on TVtropes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

* * *

Naruto had gotten dressed in his one good jumpsuit for his dinner with Mizore. He also piled most of his old stuff to wash later. He checked the clock and saw it was almost time.

He crossed his finger in a seal and said. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

A half dozen clones formed in a puff of smoke and he gave out some orders. "You run everything to the Laundromat, you two clean up this place, you go buy some non ramen food I have a feeling we might have people coming over for meals from now on, you two go find Kakashi and see if he can teach us any new moves."

"Ossu!" They shouted in unison and ran off on their respective tasks.

Meanwhile another group was working their way up the stairs this group consisted of Kiba, Sai, a larger man in armor and a red head dress named Chouji, and a guy with a spiky black pony tail aimed straight up in the air named Shikamaru. Kiba had gathered all the guys to discuss Naruto's date. After being declared a traitor by the group (Kiba shouted it while the others ignored his rant), a group was agreed upon to punish him for his insolence (everyone left but Chouji who was bribed with chips, Sai and Shikamaru just stuck around to see what would happen).

They hit the top of the stairs and looked over to find a girl with purple hair and a lollipop standing outside Naruto's door. Naruto stepped outside and she wrapped around his arm as they turned to the stairs.

"Hey guys sorry I can't talk I've got plans." Naruto said waving as they walked past.

"Huh I thought you said she had pink hair." Chouji said.

When Kiba didn't respond they turned around to find him staring straight ahead to where Naruto's front door was mouth agape like an idiot.

"I think his mind just broke." Sai said.

"He'd need to have one first." Shikamaru answered.

Kiba's mouth started to move again.

"I think he's." Chouji started.

"He has two!" Kiba shouted in rage and confusion.

The others covered their ears from the volume. A door opened and a book came flying out. "Shut up!"

Kiba took the book right to the face and rolled down stairs.

Naruto walked into Mizore's apartment where Tsurara was already at the table with a freshly made pot of some kind of stew. Mizore filled two bowls while Tsurara took her own. Mizore sat him down and took the spot next to him.

He reached down for his chopsticks and found nothing. He looked down. "Um I don't have any chopsticks."

A pair of chopsticks dipped into his bowl and pulled out a piece of meat. Mizore pulled it up to her face and blew on it before holding it up. Naruto looked at it strangely. She made a motion and he opened his mouth. He opened it and she fed him the bite. Naruto chewed what she gave him as she started eating her own. As he was about to swallow Tsurara decided to start a conversation.

"So when do you think you'll start having kids?" The silver haired Yuki onna asked as casually as if she had asked about the weather.

Naruto nearly choked. "Wh-what?"

"Well you're getting married so I would assume you're going to have children." She explained.

"Well." Naruto said looking shiftily away.

A spear of ice sprung out of the ground and stopped an inch from his face.

"You're not going to turn Mizore down when you already promised her, and she came all the way here to meet you are you?" She asked deceptively calmly.

Naruto looked terrified at the pointy chunk of ice right next to his face and said. "O-of course not."

The ice vanished as fast as it appeared. "Good."

Naruto sat back down and sat quietly as he was fed his stew. Under normal circumstances he may have enjoyed it. Knowing there was a psychotic, potentially murderous woman across from him he was focused on other things. Specifically not dying.

"And I thought the fact I slept with her would be the part that would be the worst of it." He thought terrified.

"So when do you plan to get around to the wedding?" Asked Tsurara.

Naruto thought fast. "Come on brain don't fail me now."

"Screw you."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that." Naruto thought hoping it was just stress.

"You wouldn't want something that only took a day to plan would you?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm you have a point." Tsurara said.

"Well I should probably go." Naruto said. "I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense you're going to be family after all you might even consider staying the night." Said the silver haired woman.

Naruto looked worried over to Mizore for help.

"Maybe he should go back." Mizore said. "He's a ninja even on days off he still has to train right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well at the very least you should come over for dinner again tomorrow." Tsurara said.

"Um we'll see I have duties and stuff." Naruto said. "See you tomorrow."

Naruto walked out the door and then briskly climbed the stairs heading for his place when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over to see Mizore seeming kind of down. "Can I come in?"

Naruto nodded.

The two entered the cleaned apartment and Naruto looked at the floor blinking in surprise.

"What is it?" Mizore asked.

"I have carpet." He said. "I didn't know that."

Just the bare corners of her mouth curled into a smile. Naruto catching this grinned.

"You're pretty cute when you smile." He said.

Mizore tilted her head. "Does that mean you don't think I'm cute when I'm not smiling?"

"Uh no not at all you're just… I meant… what I was trying to say …. I like your smile." He said babbling at having messed up he flinched.

Instead of the fist he was expecting he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Good save."

Naruto sighed in relief. He eventually came to a thought. "Hey Mizore um why did you come all the way out here for me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Well it's just that you lived pretty far away and the bear thing was a long time ago. That couldn't be the only reason you picked me right?" He asked. A part of him was flattered a girl went that far just for him. But another part still worried about the fact that he didn't really know her that well.

"When we were in the hospital they put us in a room together. You would always talk about anything and everything that came to your mind. Ramen, ninja's, or being hokage. But you always came back to one thing, acceptance." She said.

"What does that have to do with it?" He asked.

"I was always a loner, partly by choice partly just due to lack of anyone to play with, the way you talked. You understand what it's like to be alone. I got attached to that at first. But when I said how lonely I was, you just said without a moment's hesitation you'd do whatever you could to help with that." She replied. "I actually didn't believe you at first which is why I asked you to be my partner for the flower giving ceremony. I thought you'd say no, but you didn't you agreed in an instant. I'll admit I knew it was at least partly because you had no idea what you agreed to but still."

Naruto stood there in a mild bit of surprise. Well he defiantly didn't have a choice now he promised and he wouldn't leave her to be alone again. As he started to return the hug he felt a slight chill and looked around the room. The door and windows were all frozen shut.

Mizore looked up with a with a wanting expression as little sparkles, which upon closer inspection were actually tiny ice crystals floating around her head, and said. "Now about the subject of kids."

Naruto was somehow terrified and excited thinking. "IS this going where I think it is?"

"Let's make a baby." Mizore said.

"Yep." He thought. "Exactly where I thought it was going."

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" Asked the blond.

"I'm on a time limit here." Mizore replied. "Besides were engaged right."

Naruto was impressed. She did got him in a way he wouldn't be able to say no without rejecting her. Something he didn't have time to do anyway as her lips pressed against his, a cool moist tongue sliding into his mouth. She actually one upped Tsurara managing to do it just sliding her lollipop to the side giving the kiss a sweet taste to it.

After a few minutes of that she pulled back and started pulling him towards the bed. Naruto followed and as they got to it pushed her down and gave kissed her. He had no way out till she let him so he figured he might as well enjoy himself. He ran his fingers through her hair with one had while the other started to slide towards the bottom of her Kimono. A single finger traced its way down her torso and slid under her waist stopping at the clit and rubbing it gently. Mizore loosed a stifled moan.

She moved his head back saying. "Wai-T I NEED to get MY kimo-NO OFF."

Her response was a long, black, arrow headed tail wrapping around the knot and pulling undoing her sash. His arm moved from her head to her shoulder and lifted her while the tail moved her kimono out of the way revealing her flawless white skin. His mouth went back to work kissing and sucking on her neck as with nothing to get in the way Mizore started to moan uncontrollably at the work his hand was doing. His free hand reaching around her back started to caress and massage one of her breasts.

Mizore unzipped his jacket and started removing his pants when with a flick of his surprisingly dexterous tail they and his boxers hit the ground revealing to her his engorged member. Her hand went to work stroking and caressing the long shaft as she felt a building pressure in her nethers.

"I-'M CummING!" She shouted as a cool fluid sprayed out of her and soaked a patch of the bed.

She started huffing as the tip of Naruto's manhood lined up with her dripping entrance. He looked at her and she nodded the go ahead and with a single swift thrust he pierced her hymen and entered the virginal hole. The two remained still Mizore clutching his jacket waiting for the pain to subside. Soon she nodded saying. "Go ahead, move."

Naruto pulled back and started gently moving back and forth. Slowly as his mouth found its way back to her neck and started kissing it with renewed vigor. One hand started to caress her bottom while the other ran through her hair again. As the deed continued he started moving faster and faster. His thrusts increasing in strength until Mizore grabbed his shoulders and flipped them around putting herself on top. She started to ride the organ pulsing inside her with every gyration. He breasts bouncing as she moved up and sown in a mesmerizing display. Finally crying out. "Yes yes yes!" She tightened up as another surge flowed out of her. Simultaneously Naruto blew his load deep inside of her.

Mizore fell onto his chest panting but smiling. Once she caught her breath she asked. "So where were those tentacles I heard about?"

Naruto's eyes sprung open. "You knew about that?"

"You think she did that without asking me first?" Mizore asked.

Naruto chuckled nervously. A set of pointy ice spikes pressed against his throat. "Don't do it again."

Naruto gulped. "Got it."

Meanwhile in Lilith's throne room.

Lilith was standing next to a stack of luggage. In front of her was a carriage being driven by a tall man in a butler outfit with shaggy black hair and brown eyes and deathly pale skin. The luggage was being piled on to the cart by a pair of maids, on with short pink hair, blues, a perfect hour glass figure and perfectly smooth white skin and pair of long pointed ears. The other had shoulder length light brown hair, green eyes, a deep tan, and was perfectly normal looking, for a twelve year old girl yet was able to easily lift and move the largest trunks and bags the older looking pink haired woman could not.

"Vladimir be a dear and help them would you I want to get this show on the road." Lilith said.

"Of course milady." Said the man in the driver seat in a slow monotone. Without another word he jumped down and started lifting and moving the bags.

The pink haired girl started crying. "I'm sorry mistress. I'm so useless."

"Nonsense Marie now help me inside would you." Lilith said.

The pointy eared maid rushed to the order with a look of resolution that was more suited for a main character's final battle than helping a woman into a carriage. Marie offered her hand and helped Lilith up the small staircase. She beamed to herself at a job well done and started to climb in herself, and tripped over the first stair crashing into the floor of the carriage.

With an awkward chuckle the tanned little girl just raised her off the ground. With one hand and placed her in a seat before taking one herself. The large pale man took his seat and with a flick of his wrist had two large yellow horses galloping along the road.

Back in Konoha.

Naruto was lying in his bed after Mizore had left. His apartment dampened by all the melted ice. He decided to get a little training in that day and focused on the image of a sword. The tanto Sai always carried around. He struggled and sweat as he brought the object into view before reaching out and passing through it once more.

He dropped his hand and the illusion with a sigh. "What am I doing wrong?"

A knock came at the door. Naruto sat up and shouted. "Coming ."

When he opened it Akasha was standing outside.

"May I come in?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and let her through thinking. "Man one day and I've had more visitors than I usually get in a week."

"So what did you want?" Naruto asked.

She bit her lip before sighing and saying. "Naruto I'll be frank. The reason my daughter and I came to Konoha in the first place was because I hoped that we could get a powerful jounin to help protect her from a group that's after her. As I left to hire a shinobi I asked about some of the more famous ones and soon discovered that you yourself have quite the reputation."

Naruto smirked smugly.

"Moka also seems to really like you so I wanted to ask you if you would help protect her?" Akasha asked.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"I'll give you whatever you want, money, property, even my body… wait did you say yes already?" She said in surprise.

"Yeah." Naruto replied simply.

"You don't want anything, money, property, me as a personal sex slave none of that?" She asked.

"No. Why did you think I wouldn't help if you didn't offer any of that?" He asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry it's just that usually anyone offering help wanted something in return."

"Well you two are in trouble right? I'll help any way I can." Naruto said. "I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you or die trying."

Akasha smiled and hugged Naruto saying. "Thank you."

He simply smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "No problem."

"If you ever need anything just ask I'll… be… glad to." Akasha said fading slowly to a hungry tone. "That smell." Was the last thing she said before sinking her fangs deep into Naruto's neck.

After several minutes she pulled back saying. "Ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to you just smelled so good and I couldn't help myself."

Naruto waved it off. "No problem Moka did the same thing. Just ask if you're gonna do that again please."

She nodded and let go of him. Walking out of the apartment she said. "Again thank you remember if you ever need anything just ask."

"I will." Naruto replied. As the door closed behind he said out loud to no one in particular. "Okay two evil organizations are coming to my home town for power, a bunch of cute monster girls just moved into my apartment building, I'm the descendent of the queen of succubae, and I'm the container of the Kyuubi."

He stared at the door for a minute before saying. "Sometimes I think my life is a little weird."

* * *

And good poll is up. I won't reveal who won the evil one just yet but I'll tell you this much, She'll be the second member of fairytale to come to Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully on his bed. A light snoring pervaded the room. A shadow creeped over him and a single slender hand lowered slowly towards his face. It stroked one of his cheeks causing him to twitch in his sleep. The hand moved again and pinched his cheek. It pulled stretching out his face. Naruto grabbed the wrist of the hand in his sleep and pulled the owner into his bed. His eyes finally started opening when the weight disturbed him.

"Moka what are you doing here?" He asked still half asleep.

Moka was glad he was slow to wake up so he didn't seem to notice the blush on her face. "I came to make you breakfast."

"Uh you couldn't wait for me to wake up?" he asked.

"I was going to but you were asleep and those whisker marks were so cute I just had to touch them." She said sounding embarrassed.

"So cute." Naruto thought looking at the blushing pinkette.

Moka blushed harder and moved slowly towards him as the door burst open.

"Naruto I'm here to make you breakfast." Shouted Kurumu's voice. She looked over to the bed. "Is something happening here?"

"Not now." Moka said deflating. "Wait did you say make him breakfast?"

Kurumu nodded.

"Well he doesn't need you to do that today I'm here for that." Moka said.

Kurumu looked offended as she replied. "It's my job to make sure he eats properly."

The two glared and each other and Naruto could swear he saw bolts of electricity clashing between them.

"Um do I get?" He started to ask.

"No!" The two said at the same time.

Naruto hung his head as the two moved for his kitchen. Why did it matter who cooked as long as you could eat it? He grabbed a shirt jacket and a pair of pants and headed into the shower. He took a quick shower and dressed. As he left the bathroom he was seized by the arms by Moka and Kurumu who put him in kitchen chair with a surprised expression. Two plates were placed in front of him. The two stood closer to their own work smiling at Naruto.

Kurumu slid her plate forward. it was an omelet with a side of toast and a cup of orange juice.

Moka pushed up hers. Two eggs sunny side up and a bowl of rice with a cup of milk.

"When did I get eggs, or juice, or bread, or a toaster for that matter?" Naruto asked cutting a piece of the sunny side up eggs and eating it. He chewed the bite slowly nodding swallowed, and devoured the rest swiftly and chugged down the milk. "Pretty good."

Moka looked over with a V for victory sign.

Naruto tried the omelet chewing it slowly he stopped and his eyes widened as he started speaking in monotone. "This is the most."

Kurumu looked nervous.

Naruto's monotone was replaced with excited shouting. "Awesome non ramen thing I've ever eaten!"

Kurumu looked up and did a victory sign straight ahead.

Naruto devoured the omelet quickly downed the rest of his breakfast and ran out the door. Once out side he made two Kage Bunshin and ordered them. "Keep an eye on Akasha and Moka."

The duo nodded and ran off.

Naruto started wandering the streets as he realized he had ran out on his day off. He had nothing particularly important to do that day so he started roaming looking for a good place to train. He was about to leave when Akasha came from a street to his right waving at him.

"Ah Naruto your out kind of early aren't you?" She asked.

"There was an incident this morning and I needed some fresh air." Naruto said. "I was just going to train."

"Can I join you I could use a good spar?" Asked Akasha.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Naruto asked not wanting to hurt one of the people that was nice to him from meeting. A list he could count off on his fingers and most of which had moved in to town in the last couple of days.

"I'll be fine even a weak vampire is incredibly tough by human standards." Akasha explained.

"Alright if you think you can take it." Naruto said. "Follow me."

She nodded as Naruto led her to a clearing in the forest he was sure was far out of the way and wouldn't be stumbled across.

"Okay this should be fine." Naruto said.

"Alright." Akasha said followed by the sound of ruffling cloth.

Naruto turned around to find Akasha with her dress on the ground in a black corset and shorts with a pair of garters. He immediately turned bright red.

She took a fighting stance.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Well I can't very well fight in a dress like that can I?" She asked and got a cocky expression before taunting him. "Or is the little incubus prince embarrassed at just seeing this?"

Naruto shook himself out of his shock and crouched into a stance drawing a blunted training kunai he got ready for a brawl.

He charged her taking it easy on her still expecting her to be less than impressive. His reward was a swift kick in the face that sent him hurtling through a tree.

"I told you vampires were tough." She said. "Know your place."

Naruto got up from the crater he and most of the tree he crashed into were lying in.

He crossed his fingers and shouted. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A cloud of smoke formed and several dozen Narutos burst out of it charging fast. Several charged head on to create a diversion. Akasha lashed out with another kick and caught one in the chest exploding it instantly. Another jumped through the cloud of smoke and through a punch at Akasha's face. She ducked and grabbed the clone by the arm twirling it above her head and threw it into a cluster of others taking down several more in a puff of smoke.

Another attacked from behind and landed a solid hit to the shoulder. Akasha barely even flinched and back handed the clone reducing it to a puff of smoke. Another clone took a swing at her with all his might through the smoke. It landed right on Akasha's nose and a loud crunch was heard. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Akasha rubbed her nose. The other Narutos gawked in awe at her taking a blow that broke Naruto's hand.

She smirked. "You know maybe we should come up with another way to judge this."

Naruto started to glare.

"I know if you can force me to dodge an attack we'll call it your win, while if I knock you out I win." She taunted. "And just to make things interesting why don't we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Naruto asked. Hey maybe his luck would work ware power failed.

"Loser has to be the winners slave for a day." Akasha said.

Naruto weighed his options. Well Akasha was probably one of the more reasonable people he had met so far, and his luck usually caused him to win any bet he took. "You're on."

Several of Naruto's clones charged at once and rammed her and tried to force her to move. She kneed up into the chin of a clone and back handed several more then raised her leg high and slammed down on the head of another. From the cloud of the sacrificed clones charged another clone with a swirling ball of energy in its hand shouting. "Rasengan."

Akasha grabbed the clone by the wrist and squeezed till it burst. Naruto tried to think as Akasha simply waded through his clones like they were papier-mâché.

"How is she doing this without chakra?" he wondered. Then it hit him, vampire, she must be using something else something that was different. He was struck with inspiration at that moment. "That's what I've been doing wrong."

He used what was left of his clones as a diversion and creating a couple dozen more clones while he fled to a tree to hide. He sat and focused on his chakra feeling around for something that felt different. He reached deep down.

Akasha had swept through a dozen clones as though they weren't even there and began trying to find the original.

Naruto searched hard beads of sweat forming on his brow and for a second he was afraid he wouldn't be able to find it. Then just when he thought the idea might have been wrong he found something. It was different than chakra felt dense like if you had enough it could actually become solid. This was ethereal and intangible. If charka was earth this was air. He opened his eyes and grinned at solving his problem. He wasn't a genjutsu user of course chakra wouldn't work but all his training he kept automatically using chakra for everything.

"So what's got you so excited?" Asked Akasha.

Naruto turned his head to find her crouched next to him with an amused look on her face. Naruto started to sweat as she grinned and took a swing at his face. A single punch to the jaw sent Naruto crashing head first through several trees. The last thing he heard as his world went dark was. "I win."

As Naruto's consciousness returned the first thing he noticed was a hand stroking his hair and another petting the whisker marks on his cheek. His eyes opened and he snapped them shut again because of the light hurting his eyes. As they adjusted to the sun he turned his head slightly towards where the hands were coming from. Akasha was sitting on the ground smiling down at him with her dress back on.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where's what?" Asked the pinkette.

"The meteor that hit me." He said.

She giggled and asked. "Well are you ready to get up?"

"Do I have to this is so nice." Naruto said able to just lay back and relax for the first time since he got back to Konoha.

"If I can have a little bite." She said.

"Hmm go ahead." Naruto replied.

She pulled back her hair and bent forward and sunk her teeth into his neck.

"Whoa." Came a shocked female voice.

Naruto looked over to find team Gai standing off to his side. Tenten blushing and looking shocked, Gai looking stern and disapproving, Neji looked completely unphased, and Lee bug eyed, more so than usual, and blushing bright red. Akasha pulled her head back and looked forward with a glassy eyed expression of ecstasy clear on her face. She came down from her little moment to see the four standing in front of them.

"Naruto kun. Woman. Alone. Neck." Lee started babbling.

"Sentences Lee Sentences." Neji said.

"How does this not bother you?" Asked Tenten.

"Kiba told all the guys Naruto was dating some girl with pink hair. She looks a little old to be called a girl but he did say it was far." Neji said.

"And the necking." Tenten deadpanned.

"When you have the Byakugan you get used to seeing things you shouldn't." He said.

"I." Tenten started.

"Things you never wanted to see." Neji continued sounding a little freaked.

"I." Tenten tried again.

"Things not meant to be seen by mortal eyes." Neji said now freaked.

"I get it Neji." She dead panned.

"Things that once seen can never be unseen!" Neji screamed now sounding completely unhinged.

A fist landed on his head knocking him unconscious.

The group turned to see Akasha right there.

"Thank you." Tenten said.

"No problem." Akasha replied looking down. "Does this happen often?"

"Eh once every month or two." Tenten answered. "So what was that about?"

"Well." Naruto started.

Meanwhile in Naruto's apartment building Hinata was standing at the door to Naruto's apartment. She was dressed in a tight fitting bright orange tank top with a plunging neck line; a black short sleeved jacket that drew made the tank top stand out more, and tightly fitting black skirt that only went half way to her knees. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was opened and with a smile she said.

"Naruto kun would."

"He's not here." Said a distinctly female voice.

Hinata looked to find a girl in a sundress with pink hair and green eyes just looking at her.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked. Silently she was already figuring out how to kill her and hide the body.

"I'm Moka." The girl said.

"Is it Naruto?" Shouted another girl's voice this one Hinata did recognize.

"No it's just some girl." Shouted Moka.

Kurumu poked her head around the corner. "That purple haired one?"

"No she has black hair." Moka said.

Kurumu looked ahead. "Oh you were that girl that was here when I gave Naruto the key."

"Y-Yes." Hinata replied. She thought nervously. "There's another one."

"So what did you want?" Asked the pinkette. Kurumu meanwhile took one look and figured it out.

"I-I-I um what, what are you to Naruto kun?" Hinata asked.

Moka looked suspiciously at her. "Friend."

"Vassal? Friend? I don't know exactly." Kurumu said.

"Vassal?" Hinata thought but silently cursed. They were close to Naruto there was no way she could just get rid of them.

"What are you to him?" Kurumu asked as she felt an inexplicable pang of rage.

Hinata froze up. "I'm a friend." She said.

"Really what's your name?" Asked Moka.

"Hinata." Replied the Hyuuga.

"Never heard of you." The two said in unison. Moka's voice just stating a fact, Kurumu sounding a little malicious but still not quite at the level of actively trying to hurt the girl.

Hinata hung her head in despair thinking. "He's never even mentioned me."

That was when the voice of Akasha started to ring up stairs. "I still can't believe they bought that."

"Eh hang out with me long enough and that story will sound down right normal." Naruto's voice replied.

"Naruto/Naruto sama/ Naruto kun."

He turned his head and quirked an eye brow. "Why are you all at my place?"

"I was cleaning up." Moka said.

"Same." Kurumu answered.

"I wanted too- too a-ask you to l-lunch." Hinata said.

The other two glared at her.

"Okay." He said.

As soon as the word left his mouth Hinata became happier than she had ever been.

"I was just going to take Akasha any way I just came back for my wallet." He said.

She deflated instantly. The other three stared at him confused and thought. "Wait did he not know she was asking him out?"

Naruto not knowing why everyone was acting strange just went into his place to find his wallet and his Ichiraku coupons. Walking out he asked. "You two wanna come?"

They both nodded eagerly.

The forests outside of Konoha.

Kuyou stood at the edge of the forest looking in the direction of the city walls. He turned to his right where a large dragon sat.

"Go hide and come back in Three days." He ordered.

The dragon nodded and flew off. Kuyou turned back towards the village and smirked as he walked off towards the village. "Konoha really does have bad luck. To be attacked twice by the strongest of all monsters."

* * *

Next chapter Kuyou attacks inner Moka makes her first appearance, and one of the winners of the good harem makes her first appearance. And for those wondering why Akasha was so desperate for help when she could kick Naruto's ass, there is a reason. If you look at the fight it's related to something he didn't do.

New poll for team selection for an entirely different story I'm making, it was spawned from the same burst that this one came from.

That one follows a set-up of Naruto finding a Rosario girl and her joining the village and becoming a ninja on his team wohose already been picked. I'll leave that up for a week.

And one after that for Naruto's fighting style in that story. I'll take recommendations on that as long as they're in before the poll goes up. If you've got an account p.m. it please I don't want to take up this with reviews that ideas that might get put on a pole for an entirely different story. If you don't go ahead and just stick in a review.

Already on it are Hiraishin/timespace techniques. Wind by itself and with every potential secondary combination. And fuinjutsu.

Rules for recommendations.

1 magic or chakra based. No force or mutant or marvel symbiotes. Just to fit better with the rest of the setting.

2 No super powerful weapons that make their user invincible.

3 Describe whatever your recommending assuming I have no idea what it is because I might not.

4 If the power source is some kind of monster I need a name, list of strengths and weakness, and an idea of how he'd use them. An explanation as to how he has that power, and why it suddenly appeared won't exactly hurt your odds.

5 if a monster with multiple types of powers (Ex. Kitsune ) then include type and how to use those powers in a fight.


End file.
